Lluvia bajo los Rosales
by Sayuki Natsume
Summary: ¿Se atreverán a traspasar el arco de este jardín? [Mello&Near]


**Lluvia bajo los Rosales**

**_Pareja:_**Mello&Near**  
_Advertencia_: **Si no has leído el tomo 12 del manga o visto el capítulo 35 del anime, mejor no leas.  
**_Disclaimer_** Ni con una lámpara mágica podría pertenecerme Death Note.**_  
Dedicatoria: _**A Nyu Kitsune. Desde la vez que salimos de clase de laboral y estaba lloviendo, quería escribir algo y dedicártelo, sólo que el tiempo y la escasa inspiración me ganaba. Muchísimas -infinitas- gracias por todo. En verdad, espero que te guste. Ya ves porque no quería que lo leyeras incompleto.**_  
Agradecimientos: _**A Dinorah -que a pesar que no la conozco- me ayudó, beteándome el fic. Muchas gracias.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Siempre creí que ese tipo de escenario era ideal para una película. De esas que te atrapan durante horas frente a la pantalla con los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas sonrojadas; llorando penas ficticias, irreales. Forjando en tu mente una historia parecida con personajes diferentes, cambiados. Adaptando tu entorno a los juegos crueles -seductores- de tu imaginación. Simples quimeras creadas por tus deseos ocultos, que sólo como cicatrices quedarán.

Sueños que rara vez cobran vida.

Ahora, confundes tus recuerdos de antaño y se te pierden entre falsas verdades que no puedes distinguir de tu realidad.

_La lluvia cae y tu corazón se moja._

Volviendo a ver las grisáceas nubes que adornan el cielo, los pétalos de las rosas bañadas por el inminente aguacero de invierno. Sobre las baldosas resuenan unos pasos rompiendo el inquebrantable silencio, tornando la lúgubre naturaleza en un laberinto. El suelo está resbaloso y las figuras se mueven con cautela, de manera armoniosa; como fondo se alza una oscura fortaleza que en sus paredes de piedra guardan numerosas historias -¿secretos?- para contar.

Un escenario perfecto. Una escena perfecta.

Las siluetas se encuentran distantes, no queriendo resquebrajar el melancólico cuadro el cual está bañado por la humedad que traspasa sus ropas hasta calar en sus huesos, pero a ellos parece no afectarles. Ni el viento puede callar los susurros que el helado temporal transmite de uno a otro. Y juntos a una estatua de marfil sin rostro, sus miradas se apartan.

A lo lejos, las sombras se tiñen de diversos tonos, matizando el deslucido cielo. Las cristalinas gotas caen sobre las hojas, de un color verde marchito, y por un instante les dan vida. Los pétalos caídos danzan al vaivén con la brisa hacia un viaje interminable. Ése que me recuerda tanto a esta historia, un cuento sin final.

_Cruza el arco de los rosales donde se unen el cielo con el suelo, la fantasía con la realidad._

Luego, ya podrán pretender que nada sucedió. Que todo sólo fue un sueño, una... ¿pesadilla? Y con el aroma de las rosas impregnado en las prendas que usaron, se alejarán sin mirar atrás; porque si te das la vuelta, estás perdido. Llego el momento de fingir y, usando a las demás piezas del incompleto rompecabezas, tratar de olvidar.

¿Me puedes seguir el juego?

Un naipe, una pared, un muro de hielo. Alza una muralla para resguardarte en la cual tus antiguas memorias queden suprimidas, ya que nunca podrás borrarlas. Después, ya podrás seguir el juego; pero ten cuidado, no todos pueden ganar.

Desde tiempos remotos, siempre ha existido un ganador y un perdedor. Ambos arriesgaban todo, pero sólo uno obtenía la gloria, el otro simplemente desaparecía; y es aquí donde lo puedes tomar tanto de forma figurada como literal.

Al llegar al final, se decreta la muerte de uno. Su sepulcro se pierde entre los miles de epitafios, sólo que éste es diferente. En el lozano mármol no está inscrito ningún nombre. Y el anonimato de su cuerpo quedará sellado por la bóveda plateada del mausoleo de donde no hay retorno, puesto que en este juego no existe la misericordia. Quizás debí advertírtelo antes.

Afuera de nuevo lloverá. El cristalino rocío resbalará por los tallos secos que el otoño no se llevó. Los escasos pétalos, posados sobre la tierra, agonizan sus últimos recuerdos; y las rosas desgarradas descansan, difuntas por el tiempo. La naturaleza muere, cubriendo de tierra el féretro en el que eternalmente yacerás.

_¿Por qué nunca se atrevieron a atravesar juntos el arco de los rosales?_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Listo. Espero que haya quedado decente-para-la-vista-humana. Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por perder su tiempo conmigo y mis escritos.


End file.
